Those Friday Nights
by caseybcriss
Summary: The life of Casey, a junior in high school and the journeys she goes on with Tyler, the senior she has been in love with since her freshmen year. What will happen on those friday nights?


You know when you hear people say, "Wow, tonight could not have been any more perfect." well when people say that I normally just roll my eyes and become jealous that I dont have anybody to have those perfect nights with... until now. Tyler is the guy in my life who has been there from my first day of freshmen year until now, a month into junior year. He knows almost every thing about my life, more then some of my best friends. We have been on student council together the past 2 years, and experienced things together people only dream of.

Friday Night: Back To School Dance

It all starts at set-up for the dance. We all talk about going out to dinner together and then coming back to the dance. After about an hour of figuring out where to go we finally decide. Tyler tells me to hop in his car and he will drive me. We are in his car, and nothing could be better, blasting my favorite music, with my favorite person next to me. We get to dinner and he acts like such a gentlemen, pulling my chair out for me and such. This, being a side of Tyler I have never seen, makes me pleased. After some french fries, and a couple drinks, all of student council is ready to leave. Tyler pays for my dinner and we get back in his car to go to the dance. We arrive at the dance, and instead of waiting in a line, we just get to go straight in. To my surprise, his parents are working the water table. His mom runs out from behind the table and gives me a huge hug and asks how I have been and how dinner was and all that good parental chit chat. We say goodbye and walk into the dance. I see my friends, and he sees his. So we break a part for a while, but a half hour later, both our friend groups meet up coincidentally in the middle of the dance floor. To my surprise Tyler isnt dancing with anybody, and neither am I. He looks at me and grabs my hand. So very carefully he spins me around and pulls me into him, just like a fairytale. Here I was, I had known Tyler for 2 solid years, been practically in love with him for a year and a half, and we were finally dancing. Oh my gosh. So we danced for multiple songs that I can probably still name. After that, we look outside and its raining. He very gentally holds my hand and pulls me outside. We walk right pass our student council adviser and she justt smiles at me. She must know.

So they we were. Out in the pouring rain, with his arms around my waist and mine around his neck. Nothing could be more perfect. Our gazes can not be broken, our smiles could not be bigger, and there he stands, the boy I have liked more then anybody else.

As we walk back inside, he turns around and smiles at me, and I almost loose it. We find our way to the middle of the dance floor once again and this time, nothing is going to stop us from grinding. Once the dance calms down, a slow song comes on. By this time Tylers hands are intertwined with mine on my hips, and ever so gracefully he twirls me around and the next thing I know, His hands are around my waist once again, and mine around his neck. We are the only two people slow dancing, but my mind is in too many other places to realize.

After the dance is over we start to cleanup, but obiously I can not keep my mind from trailing off to Tyler. He tells me that he will drive me home. So after we leave, we are just sitting in my driveway for 15 minutes, and talking. Nothing could be more perfect. And then it happens, the thing that would just top off my night, he leans in, and kisses me. At first I had no idea what to do because I could not believe that Tyler was actually kissing me. Then I started to lean back into it, and before i knew it we both pulled a part simoutaniously. We say our extended goodbyes and i get out of the car.

By the time I get up to my room, I already have a text that says, "You looked beautiful tonight. Casey, that was the definition of a perfect night."

"Wow, nothing could have been more perfect."


End file.
